projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tonygameman/List of Quotes - Sonic
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Sonic and Shadow. Sonic Intro *It’s now or never! *Alright! Bring it on! *Let’s get started! *I’m ready when you are! *Here we go! *Time to get serious! *This might be dangerous, so watch out. *Here goes nothing! *Get ready to party! *I’ll get the job done in no time! Special Attack *Now I’ll show you! *Super Sonic Style! *This will end it! Multi Attack *Time to go full speed! *Shadow, the rest is up to you! *I’ll go all out! Support Attack *Now it’s my turn! *Don’t worry, I’m here with you! *I’ve got your back! *Leave it to me! *Don’t be late, Shadow! *Shadow, let’s charge in! Victory *Too easy! Piece of cake! *That was awesome! *Let’s do that again sometimes! *Yes! We did it! *No problem. *Catch me if you can! Shadow Intro *Let’s get moving! *Get out of my way! *You’re going down! *Now you’ll witness my strength. *This is getting annoying. *Let’s get this over with. *It looks like I have to step in. *I’ll put an end to this! *Let’s see what you can do. *No one can stop me! Special Attack *Behold the ultimate power! *It’s all over! *Get ready for this! Multi Attack *Chaos Blast! *Now you’ll see my true power! *I’ll destroy you! Support Attack *I’ll take it from here! *You can thank me later. *Don’t expect anything from me. *Move out of the way! *Try not to fall behind, Sonic! *Sonic, you know what to do! Victory *Hmph, perfect! *This is too easy for me. *This is a waste of my time. *Feel my power! *Is that all you got? *Get out of my sight. Paired Characters Intro *'Sonic': Let’s do this, Shadow! Shadow: You don’t need to tell me that. *'Sonic': This is gonna be easy! Shadow: Hmph, we’ll see about that. *'Shadow': Let’s finish this, Sonic. Sonic: You got it, Shadow! *'Shadow': Don’t mess up, Sonic. Sonic: I could say the same thing to you. *'Shadow': I can’t afford to lose here. Sonic: I’m with you, Shadow. Now let’s go! Victory *'Sonic': Now that was sweet, Shadow! Shadow: Don’t get too friendly with me. *'Sonic': Man, this was harder than I thought… Shadow: We’ll have to get stronger next time. *'Shadow': It looks like we’re done here. Sonic: Now onto the next level! Solo Characters (Project X Zone) Alisa Intro *'Shadow': You seem to be different from most of the doctor’s minions, Alisa. Alisa: Really? How so? Sonic: Maybe it’s because you have arm rockets, a chainsaw, and a removable head as a bomb. Arthur Intro *'Arthur': What sort of magic is in those gems? Shadow: The Chaos Emeralds are filled with ultimate power. Sonic: They’re so powerful that it could blow your armor away! Bahn Intro *'Bahn': Let’s see if you two are tougher than you look. Sonic: Oh, I’ll show you what I got! What about you, Shadow? Shadow: I suppose I’ll let him witness my own strength. Victory *'Bahn': Come to think of it, I think I saw a green duck and a polar bear before. Are they friends of yours? Shadow: I believe I met a green HAWK before but that’s about it. Sonic: I met them before. Man, I completely forgotten about them until you brought them up… Batsu Intro *'Batsu': Alright! I’m getting pumped up! Let’s go, you guys! Sonic: I like that fiery spirit of yours, Batsu! Shadow: He’s such a knucklehead… Victory *'Shadow': Not bad for a knucklehead such as yourself. Batsu: What did you say to me!? Hey, Sonic! Is that guy always like this? Sonic: Yeah, pretty much. Bruno Intro *'Bruno': I wouldn’t like to deal with you guys… Sonic: You don’t need to worry about me, Bruno! But I should be worried about Shadow if I were you. Shadow: Then you may as well watch your back. Devilotte Intro *'Devilotte': Chaos Emeralds, huh? I will use these to create chaos all over the world! Shadow: You don’t have what it takes to use the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic: And if we let you have them, things could get ugly. Victory *'Devilotte': Feel the wrath of the great and powerful Devilotte! Bwahaha! Sonic: Man, she’s crazier than Eggman. Shadow: I’d say she’s more diabolical than the doctor. Flynn Intro *'Flynn': The enemy is in front of us! Are you two ready? Sonic: I’m ready for anything, captain! Shadow: You don’t need to warn us. We’ll take down anyone who gets in our way. Heihachi Intro *'Heihachi': So you’re the Ultimate Life Form, eh? Then, prove it to me! Shadow: Don’t waste my time, old man. Sonic: Shadow vs the old guy? Sounds interesting to me! Imca Intro *'Sonic': Here we go guys. It’s all or nothing! Imca: You mustn’t be reckless, especially in the battlefield. Shadow: You shouldn’t worry about him. He’s just like that all the time. Victory *'Imca': How could someone like you move faster than me? Sonic: It's simple! I’m the world's fastest hedgehog! Shadow: I don’t think that’s an answer. Juri Intro *'Juri': There’s no way a rat like you could possibly be better than me! Shadow: Looks like I’ll have to show you my powers to prove it to you. Sonic: C’mon you guys, we shouldn’t be fighting each other right now! Lady Intro *'Shadow': What are you staring at, Lady? Lady: I’m just wondering if you two are really hedgehogs or not. Sonic: Now why would you say that? Lindow Intro *'Sonic': I’m gonna need a break after this. Lindow: You said it. I also use a smoke and a drink after this. Shadow: This is no time for a vacation, you two. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Shadow': You better step this one out, kid. Neneko: Don’t call Neneko a kid! Neneko is a strong girl! Sonic: C’mon Shadow, you should let her have some fun. Rikiya Intro *'Sonic': All right, let’s get this party started, you guys! Rikiya: Not so fast, Sonic. We must proceed with caution. Shadow: He’s right. You need to take this battle more seriously. Sänger Intro *'Shadow': Show me what you can with that big sword of yours. Sänger: Very well, I will show you my soul within this blade! Sonic: Now that’s the spirit! Let’s get going! Saya Intro *'Saya': Oh, this is interesting. I’m with a blue cute hedgehog and a black handsome hedgehog. Sonic: W-What did you call me? Shadow: You’re making us feel uncomfortable... Victory *'Sonic': Alright! We did it, you guys! Saya: I think you deserve a reward for your hard work. How about you, Shadow? Shadow: I don’t need any coming from you. Tron Intro *'Shadow': What is it, Tron? You’ve been glaring at us. Tron: Oh, I’m just wondering about the world you two and those emeralds came from. Sonic: I have a bad feeling about this, Shadow... Victory *'Servbots': Sonic! Shadow! We did it! Sonic: Heh heh. They remind me a lot like Chao! Shadow: Well, at least we don’t have to worry about feeding them. Ulala Intro *'Ulala': This is Ulala with Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog on the scene. Sonic: Hey, guys! Are you watching us? Shadow: I don’t have time for show business. Victory *'Ulala': Sonic, Shadow, do you have a few words on your victory for your friends? Shadow: No, now go away. Sonic: There goes Shadow being all moody again, you guys… Valkyrie Intro *'Valkyrie': May the goddess be by your side, you two. Sonic: Thanks Valkyrie, but I won’t need any luck. How about you, Shadow? Shadow: Um… yeah. Vashyron Intro *'Sonic': Looks like we have another speed type here. Shadow: Really? I doubt he could run as fast as we do. Vashyron: Hey! I can be quick on my feet! Solo Characters (Project X Zone 2) Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Shadow': Do whatever you need to do, just remember to stay out of my way. Alisa: Sheesh, that attitude of yours reminds me of Soma three years ago. Sonic: Don't mind him, Alisa. Shadow is just like that all the time. Axel Stone Intro *'Shadow': Hmph, what a waste of my time. Axel, you take care of this situation. Axel: You got it! I'll crush them with my bare knuckles! Sonic: Not only do you fight like Knuckles, you even sound like him too. Victory *'Shadow': Compared to Dr. Eggman's machines, this is nothing. Axel: So you guys take down androids all the time as well? Sonic: More or less. It's kind of like our job or something. Aty Intro *'Aty': Sonic, Shadow, I want the two of you to be on your best behavior, got that? Shadow: You should be saying that nonsense to Sonic, not me. Sonic: You know what, Teach? Maybe it's Shadow who needs those lessons of yours more than I do. Captain Commando Intro *'Sonic': It sure would be awesome to go on an adventure with Tails and Knuckles again. Shadow: I suppose having Rouge and Omega by my side could make things a lot easier. Captain: It sounds like you two have reliable comrades indeed. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': Your adventures sounds so thrilling, Sonic. I wish I get to travel around the world like you do. Shadow: Didn't you say you've already traveled around the world before? Sonic: Either way, I guess being a princess isn't that easy. Felicia Intro *'Felicia': Alright! Time to take this guy out with my Rolling Buckler! Sonic: Hey Shadow, does that move of her's kinda remind you of our Spin Attack? Shadow: It could have just been a coincidence. Heihachi Intro *'Heihachi': Those Chaos Emeralds of yours have very interesting powers. They might be of good use for me... Heh-heh-heh... Shadow: I don't know what it is you're planning, but someone like you can't grasp the power of the Chaos Emeralds that easily. Sonic: Yeah, you're starting to sound like Eggman. It's creeping me out. Hibana Intro *'Shadow': More enemies, huh? All right, let's get this over with. Hibana: I guess you're right. This is seriously not my day. Sonic: You can say that again... Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like those two! Victory *'Sonic': Nice job, Hibana! You know, you kinda remind me of Espio. Hibana: Espio? Who's that? Shadow: Just someone we know back in our world, that's all. Ingrid Intro *'Ingrid': For a pair of talking hedgehogs, you two are so young and so fast! Shadow: What's that supposed to mean? Sonic: I can't tell if she's making fun of us or not. June Lin Milliam Intro *'Sonic': Gotta get a good stretch before we get a move on. June: You got that right, Sonic. Stretching is like the best warmup as a gymnast. Shadow: If you're going to stretch, at least do that AFTER the battle. Leanne Intro *'Sonic': With Leanne by our side, the three of us can end this in an instant! Leanne: Yeah, let's do it! Oh, sorry! Let me fix my makeup first! Shadow: If only she wasn't wasting our time here with her makeup, then I would've agreed with you, Sonic. Victory *'Leanne': I swore to myself that I would change to face my own fate. So I won't stop fighting. Not until the very end! Shadow: A resolve to keep on fighting and moving forward... Sounds like you and I are more alike than I thought. Sonic: Did you say something, Shadow? Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Leon': So I'm teaming up with two talking animals that I can hardly catch up with? Now, this is beyond normal. Sonic: You make it sound like zombies are more normal than we are. Shadow: It's not like he knows what we've been going through. Natsu Intro *'Sonic': You ready, guys? Here we... GO! Natsu: Whoa! Look at him go! Maybe I should train myself to run faster like him if I wanna catch up to my master! Shadow: Now is not the time to stand around here and be impressed. Pai Chan Intro *'Pai': Sonic, have you ever thought of making your own movie? Sonic: My own movie, huh? Now you got me interested! Shadow: Something tells me you'd want me to be involved in this nonsense, don't you? Victory *'Sonic': That was too easy! Pai: Yeah, they're ten years too early to beat us! Shadow: They're not even worth a challenge. Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Shadow': I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Sonic: And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog who has ever lived! Phoenix: And I'm Phoenix Wright, the uh... Ace Attorney? Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Ryo': This fight might be a good warmup, you guys. Let's do this! Sonic: I'm with you, Ryo! We're gonna take this guy down! Shadow: No arguments here, I guess. Victory *'Ryo': It's still not enough. I need more training! Sonic: Settle down, Ryo! What has gotten into you? Shadow: He has something he must accomplish no matter what. And so do we. Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Segata': I can see that you've grown so much over the years, Sonic. Sonic: I sure did, Segata! I've also learned a bunch of new tricks and made a lot of new friends too! Shadow: But just to be clear, Sonic and I aren't exactly close friends. Victory *'Segata': Segata Game Chart! Category: Sonic and Shadow. FULL POINTS! Shadow: Hmph. Perfect! Sonic: Yeah! Piece of cake! Ulala Intro *'Ulala': Up! Down! Up! Down! Chu! Chu! Chu! Now it's Sonic's turn! Sonic: Up! Down! Up! Down! Chu! Chu! Chu! Your turn, Shadow! Shadow: Sorry, but I have no time for games. Victory *'Ulala': Sonic and Shadow, is there any message you two would like to say to your friends back home? Sonic: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, everyone! I'll be back home safe and sound, all right? Shadow: Maria... I... No, just forget that I've said anything. Valkyrie Intro *'Valkyrie': Sonic, Shadow, are the Chaos Emerald's powers truly dangerous? Shadow: In a way. But that all depends on how you use it's powers. Sonic: Even if the Emeralds are dangerous, they still come in handy when we needed them. Category:Blog posts